


would_you_be_so_kind.mp3

by seokminsun



Series: [folder > *sweet sigh* college] [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 3rd work of my college chatfic au, ;), Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, Gyuhao, M/M, Minghao is gay and miserable and Mingyu is also gay and miserable, Seventeen chatting, chatfic, homophobic parents, i didn't plan the verkwan it just happened, mentions of pentagon (again because i love them too much), sorry mingyu, you didn't see that coming right?, you don't have to read the previous works to understand this but it'll be funnier if you do!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokminsun/pseuds/seokminsun
Summary: mingew: are you... Are you confessing to me?haoareyou: yes?? Obviously??mingew: wowhaoareyou: ?? Wow how??haoareyou: 'wow my bff is in love with me and i'm so freaked out' or 'wow my bff is in love with me and i'm okay with that'??~In which Minghao is in a one sided love, his friends are supportive and all hell breaks loose.





	would_you_be_so_kind.mp3

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! yes, i wrote another piece of the series! i wanted to write gyuhao because 1) i love them and 2) i wanted this series to be more unpredictable... ;) 
> 
> once again, here are the years the members are in:  
> 95line - fourth year of college  
> 96line - third year of college  
> 97line - second year of college  
> 98line - first year of college  
> dino - last year of high school
> 
> also: the title from dodie clark's "Would You Be So Kind" from her second ep "You". I absolutely adore her and the song they're talking about later is that song! Please check out her songs and support her!! I'll leave the link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Ypnr33sEmg)!
> 
> another thing, here's the names for everyone so no one gets confused:  
> scoups - coups, dogsgivemylifemeaning  
> jeonghan - spawnofsatan  
> joshua - TheMostNormalOne  
> jun - aphrodite   
> hoshi - kwonfire  
> wonwoo - cutewoo, jwonwoo  
> woozi - jihoon   
> dk - seoksmile  
> mingyu - mingew  
> the8 - mingBYE, haoareyou  
> seungkwan - boo, kwannie  
> vernon - hansol  
> dino - dinorawr

**what a beautiful day** @naegahosh  
i don't have a single exam and the end of the school year is near! my skin is clear, the sun is shining, my depression is cured, my memes are harvesting

 **prince of china** @junmeme  
@naegahosh dude we got that lit exam today

 **what a beautiful day** @naegahosh  
@junmeme .... happiness canceled

 

\--

 

**group chat (13 people): cheolsoo**

**spawnofsatan** : this chat is so dead omg

 **TheMostNormalOne** : True.

 **boo** : yup  
**boo** : i've gotta change my name it's overdue

_boo changed their name to kwannie_

**aphrodite** : ....was that the best you could come up with

 **kwannie** : yeah  
**kwannie** : ik, tragic

 **dinorawr** : but hyungs!! the chat has been so dead lately just because we've been able to hang out irl

 **spawnofsatan** : hmm that's true  
**spawnofsatan** : also pls change the group chat name cheolsoo happened like, months ago

 **dinorawr** : hmm what to name it

_hansol changed the group chat name to Dogs_

**kwannie** : random?

 **hansol** : what?  
**hansol** : dogs are amazing

 **dinorawr** : agreed

 **TheMostNormalOne** : This reason is valid.

 **hansol** : like...look at this doggo  
**hansol** : [ _cutestdogever.jpg_ ]  
**hansol** : and this  
**hansol** : [ _anothercutestdogever.jpg_ ]  
**hansol** : and look at this cutiepie!!  
**hansol** : [ _whitefluffydog.jpg_ ]

 **dinorawr** : i'm in tears!! they're so cute!!

 **spawnofsatan** : awww cute dogs

 **kwannie** : have you been stalking the Rating Dogs twitter account recently

 **hansol** : yup  
**hansol** : dogs deserves all the happiness in the world tbh  
**hansol** : they're so pure, cute and they just want us to be happy  
**hansol** : i want to adopt like, 25 dogs and wrap them up in warmth and love

 **mingew** : i second this!!

 **kwannie** : vernon you're gonna die alone, surrounded by dogs

 **hansol** : i'm looking forward to it

 **cutewoo** : i like cats better tbh

 **kwannie** : gasp

 **aphrodite** : me too

 **spawnofsatan** : me three

 **kwannie** : GASP  
**kwannie** : HYUNG  
**kwannie** : WHY U GOTTA BETRAY US LIKE THIS

 **spawnofsatan** : ??  
**spawnofsatan** : both dogs and cats are amazing tho??

 **kwannie** : hmm true  
**kwannie** : but still

 **cutewoo** : i don't really like dogs if i'm honest

 **mingew** : HYUNG TURN ON YOUR LOCATION I'M GONNA FIGHT YOU  
**mingew** : HOW CAN'T YOU LOVE DOGS  
**mingew** : THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE

 **cutewoo** : idk  
**cutewoo** : they just seem so... hyperactive  
**cutewoo** : i can't deal with all THAT

 **dinorawr** : hyung you deal with mingyu hyung all the time

 **kwannie** : yeah how can't you like dogs since you like mingyu

 **cutewoo** : what

 **kwannie** : mingyu = a puppy (hyperactive, cute, looks like a dog)  
**kwannie** : by logic, you must like dogs if you like mingyu

 **hansol** : he's right

 **cutewoo** : what do you mean  
**cutewoo** : i don't like mingyu

 **jihoonie** : when will the denial stop

 **kwannie** : raises eyebrow

 **mingew** : hyung!! ):

 **TheMostNormalOne** one: Sure, Jan.

 **kwannie** : did... Did joshua hyung just use a MEME??

 **TheMostNormalOne** : You know it, kiddo.

 **dinorawr** : o:

 **spawnofsatan** : jisoo finally showing his true colors  
**spawnofsatan** : i knew you had it in you pal :')

 **coups** : ok our conversations are weird  
**coups** : i came back to dogs, minwon and my bf using a meme  
**coups** : damn  
**coups** : how cool

_coups changed their name to dogsgivemylifemeaning_

**dogsgivemylifemeaning** : also i fricking LOVE dogs

 **aphrodite** : i'm ready to drop all of your asses to find some other friends  
**aphrodite** : i'm really tempted to join jinho's group  
**aphrodite** : that hyunggu guy is pretty hot ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **dinorawr** : hyung );  
**dinorawr** : you wouldn't do that, right??

 **aphrodite** : noOO channie don't worry i was just joking  
**aphrodite** : i would never leave you chan!!

 **dinorawr** : good!!  
**dinorawr** : i'm happy (/^_^/)

 **spawnofsatan** : what is that emoji chan

 **dinorawr** : i found these japanese emojis lately!! they're really cute（‐＾▽＾‐）

 **kwannie** : that's so precious omg  
**kwannie** : chan must be protected at all costs

 **seoksmile** : hello i'm back and i'm here to say  
**seoksmile** : #protectleechan2k17  
**seoksmile** : that means no corruption  
**seoksmile** : cough jeonghan cOUGH

 **dinorawr** : i don't need protection!!  
**dinorawr** : i'm a man! ٩(๑`^´๑)۶

 **spawnofsatan** : awww

 **TheMostNormalOne** : I just want to pinch your cheeks.

 **seoksmile** : adorable

 **dogsgivemylifemeaning** : you're so cute channie!!

 **dinorawr** : ):

 **kwannie** : chan you still use baby lotion

 **dinorawr** : yes??  
**dinorawr** : i want to have smooth skin

 **kwonfire** : chan got his priorities straight

 **dinorawr** : that's not the only thing about me that's straight ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **seoksmile** : we get it you're straight

 **kwannie** : can't relate

 **spawnofsatan** : same  
**spawnofsatan** : we're all gay here

 **mingBYE** : tru

 **dinorawr** : hi minghao hyung!!

 **mingBYE** : Hi channie!!

_mingBYE changed their name to haoareyou_

**spawnofsatan** : yeah anyways what are y'all up to  
**spawnofsatan** : do you have any plans this weekend

 **dogsgivemylifemeaning** : me and jisoo are gonna marathon death note

 **jihoonie** : haven't you ready watched of all that

 **TheMostNormalOne** : Yes.  
**TheMostNormalOne** : But Death Note is an anime that _needs_ to be rewatched

 **seoksmile** : omg yes i love death note  
**seoksmile** : it's gonna be sunny this weekend so i'm gonna enjoy the sun  
**seoksmile** : and soonyoung is coming over!! we're gonna go eat at some cosy place!

 **kwonfire** : i look forward to it boyfriend!!

 **seoksmile** : me too boyfriend!!

 **kwannie** : wow  
**kwannie** : what a nice date  
**kwannie** : i want to be taken out to a fancy restaurant to eat too ):

 **spawnofsatan** : your time will come, young padawan

 **hansol** : seungkwan! we can go out to eat if you want!!

 **spawnofsatan** : your time has come seungkwan

 **kwannie** : omg i'd love to vernonie!!

 **hansol** : it's a date then :D

 **kwannie** : i'm blushing afjakqkqhh

 **kwonfire** : ....whats happening with seungkwan and vernon

 **dinorawr** : idk  
**dinorawr** : but i approve!! (*＾v＾*)

 **dogsgivemylifemeaning** : same

 **cutewoo** : i'm just gonna chill

 **aphrodite** : what are you talking about??

 **cutewoo** : what we're gonna do this weekend?  
**cutewoo** : the question asked literally 10 minutes ago?

 **aphrodite** : oh right  
**aphrodite** : i'm gonna catch up with some tv series lol

 **mingew** : i'm gonna visit my family this tomorrow!! it's my little sis's birthday

 **kwannie** : awww that's nice

 **mingew** : i'm nervous tho

 **kwonfire** : why??

 **mingew** : i'm gonna tell them i'm bisexual  
**mingew** : i'm rlly scared as to how they're gonna react

 **seoksmile** : o shit  
**seoksmile** : that's scary /: my parents reacted okay but i was still terrified

 **dinorawr** : o:  
**dinorawr** : how do you think your parents are gonna react?

 **mingew** : idk  
**mingew** : they're good people but still. i don't really know how they feel about this, i haven't asked

 **TheMostNormalOne** : I really hope it will go well, Mingyu-yah!  
**TheMostNormalOne** : If not, we're always here for you, you know that?

 **dogsgivemylifemeaning** : i second that

 **spawnofsatan** : we can be your backup parents!!

 **mingew** : aww  
**mingew** : thanks hyungs

 **cutewoo** : i hope it goes well mingyu  
**cutewoo** : let us know how it goes, okay?

 **mingew** : yep

 **dinorawr** : good luck mingyu hyung!

 **jihoonie** : we got your back

 **mingew** : thanks guys <444

 **hansol** : also tell your little sister happy birthday from me

 **mingew** : will do!

 **dogsgivemylifemeaning** : wow what a supportive family we are

 **kwannie** : aside from bullying me, sure

dad: (:

 

\--

 

**private chat with mingew**

**haoareyou** : i didn't say anything in the group chat but i hope you know your happiness is important to me and i would fight literally anyone for you  
**haoareyou** : including your parents

 **mingew** : aww  
**mingew** : that's really sweet  
**mingew** : but don't worry  
**mingew** : hopefully, no fights will have to be fought

 **haoareyou** : hmm ok  
**haoareyou** : i really hope it goes well ):  
**haoareyou** : i'm gonna be so pissed if your parents are assholes

 **mingew** : yeah me too

 **haoareyou** : tell me how it went when you come home, would you?

 **mingew** : ofc hao

 **haoareyou** : good  
**haoareyou** : switching topics completely:  
**haoareyou** do you wanna watch something with me? we still got that last episode of yuuri on ice left

 **mingew** : yes i'd love to!! :D  
**mingew** : i'm on my way  
**mingew** : gotta go fast

 **haoareyou** : sigh  
**haoareyou** : come here loser

 

\--

 

**private chat with mingew**

**cutewoo** : yo  
**cutewoo** : what up

 **mingew** : watching yuuri on ice with minghao lol  
**mingew** : you?

 **cutewoo** : nothing much  
**cutewoo** : just thought i'd wish you good luck for tomorrow  
**cutewoo** : i believe in you!

 **mingew** : thank you hyung <4  
**mingew** : have a good weekend!! I hope you have fun just chilling :D

 **cutewoo** : likewise  
**cutewoo** : also  
**cutewoo** : you do know that i'm joking when i say i don't like you, right?  
**cutewoo** : you're one of my closest friends.

 **mingew** : ofc hyung!  
**mingew** : i occasionally feel a little bullied but i know that you don't hate me (:

 **cutewoo** : good  
**cutewoo** : now i have to go  
**cutewoo** : bye mingyu

 **mingew** : bye wonwoo!

 

\--

 

 **vernspiracy** @choihansol  
Do you ever think about aliens?

 **vernspiracy** @choihansol  
like, everyone pictures aliens to be these creatures in the space who is watching us from afar

 **vernspiracy** @choihansol  
but what if they're walking among us? Maybe building up their knowledge and whatnot about us before they decides to use it for something

 **vernspiracy** @choihansol  
or what if the aliens are walking among us but not as "aliens", but humans?? they believe that they are humans and don't know of their true identity

 **vernspiracy** @choihansol  
could it be anyone then? maybe we're all aliens, thinking we're humans and picturing aliens as the ones in space.

 **vernspiracy** @choihansol  
what is even "humans"? Isn't that just one name for us? We could actually be called aliens as well?

 ***insert funny name here*** @naegahosh  
@choihansol i need me a freak like that

 **boo-hoo hoe** @thebestquality  
@choihansol @naegahosh trust me, you don't

 

\--

 

**group chat (3 people): the (un)holy trinity**

**kwonfire** : bro what is going on between you and hansol

 **kwannie** : uhh what

 **seoksmile** : you've been acting really...  
**seoksmile** : couple-y lately

 **kwannie** : oh  
**kwannie** : that

 **seoksmile** : yes that now spill the beans

 **kwannie** : well  
**kwannie** : we kissed

 **kwonfire** : GEJAJAJDJSKAKA WHAT

 **seoksmile** : THE SHIP IS SAILING

 **kwannie** : lmao  
**kwannie** n: yeah we kissed because it just felt right in that moment and after that it still felt right  
**kwannie** : it's weird because we've been friends since last year in high school and i've never felt like this towards him  
**kwannie** : but now i just really like him in /that/ way  
**kwannie** : like, i never noticed that his eyes were so brown before. or that his laugh was so cute in that endearing, weird way. But now I do.  
**kwannie** : does that make sense??

 **kwonfire** : aww  
**kwonfire** : yeah that makes sense  
**kwonfire** : when it comes to feelings, there are no right or wrongs  
**kwonfire** : unless it's like, pedophilia

 **seoksmile** : amen  
**seoksmile** : hansol is a real catch, i'm not blaming you.

 **kwannie** : preach it  
**kwannie** : but yeah, now we're just doing what feels right  
**kwannie** : i really like him guys

 **seoksmile** : do that. Remember to communicate with him!! Communication is key

 **kwonfire** : yup agreed

_kwannie changed the group name to 'relationship gurus seokmin & soonyoung'_

**kwonfire** : lol true

 **seoksmile** : anyways remember we're always by your side!!

 **kwannie** : thanks hyungs (: <44

 

\--

 

**private chat with just minghao**

**mingew** : i'm on my way to my parents now  
**mingew** : shit i'm so nervous hao

 **haoareyou** : you can call or text me any time, i'm always here for you  
**haoareyou** : everything's gonna be okay, no matter what happens, gyu

 **mingew** : you think so?

 **haoareyou** : i know it  
**haoareyou** : here's some gifs that'll maybe help you calm down!  
**haoareyou** : [cutepuppy.gif]  
**haoareyou** : [clingypanda.gif]  
**haoareyou** : [sleepykitten.gif]  
**haoareyou** : [calmingsunrise.gif]  
**haoareyou** : [wavesonthebeach.gif]  
**haoareyou** : [breathingexercise.gif]  
**haoareyou** : [thesea.gif]

 **mingew** : hao  
**mingew** : you're my best friend  
**mingew** ngew: you know that?

 **haoareyou** : i do  
**haoareyou** : did it help?

 **mingew** : yes! i'm feeling a little calmer. thank you!!  
**mingew** : you're a lifesaver :D

 **haoareyou** : good  
**haoareyou** : now go get 'em tiger!

 **mingew** : will do (:  
**mingew** : bye minghao

 **haoareyou** : bye mingyu

 

\--

 

 **out of your league** @1004yoon  
that awkward moment when you're a third wheel [jisooandseungcheolSTOP.jpg]

 **pineapple on pizza IS a sin** @hongjisoo  
@1004yoon I'm sorry Jeonghan. ):

 **out of your league** @1004yoon  
@hongjisoo nahh dude it's cool, i like that you're together

 **out of your league** @1004yoon  
@hongjisoo now i just need to find myself a significant other too so we can go on double dates

 **pineapple on pizza is NOT a sin** @scoups  
@1004yoon @hongjisoo a double date with us and jeonghan: equally as fun as terrifying

 

\--

 

**private chat with just minghao**

**mingew** : hao

 **haoareyou** : how did it go??

 **mingew** : not good

 **haoareyou** : oh shit

 **mingew** : it didn't go well at all  
**mingew** : they hate me

 **haoareyou** : oh  
**haoareyou** : i'm sure they don't  
**haoareyou** : where are you??

 **mingew** : they do  
**mingew** : their eyes said it all  
**mingew** : i'm on the train  
**mingew** : i'm at the station in half an hour

 **haoareyou** : i'll be there  
**haoareyou** : just hang on, okay?

 **mingew** : okay

 

\--

 

**group chat (13 people): Dogs**

**haoareyou** : you guys  
**haoareyou** : mingyu is with me and seokmin right now  
**haoareyou** : his parents did not take the news of his sexuality well

 **spawnofsatan** : oh noo

 **cutewoo** : oh shit

 **TheMostNormalOne** : That's not good.

 **dinorawr** : o:

 **kwannie** : heck no

 **kwonfire** : how is he doing??

 **dogsgivemylifemeaning** : oh, mingyu-yah....

 **haoareyou** : he's really sad  
**haoareyou** : he's been crying the last hour  
**haoareyou** : he didn't expect that his parents would be so disappointed in him /:  
**haoareyou** : he's really heartbroken

 **jihoonie** : fuck  
**jihoonie** : take care of him, will you minghao? Make sure he drinks plenty, that he sleeps and that there's ice cream at hand at any time

 **seoksmile** : second demand already fulfilled  
**seoksmile** : he fell asleep after crying and calming down a little  
**seoksmile** : we're gonna try to talk it out a little tomorrow  
**seoksmile** : right now minghao and mingyu is sleeping together  
**seoksmile** : [spooning.jpg] that shit is so precious omg

 **spawnofsatan** : aww

 **cutewoo** : please take care of him and send him our warmest hugs when he wakes up!

 **seoksmile** : absolutely

 **dinorawr** : i hope hyung will be okay

 **dogsgivemylifemeaning** : he will be

 **kwannie** : how do you know??

 **dogsgivemylifemeaning** : mingyu is a strong one. he'll be okay again soon, i hope.

 **TheMostNormalOne** : Me too. /:

 **aphrodite** : mingyu, when you read this, remember that we love you, okay? you are so loved and appreciated.

 **hansol** : yeah. we really do love you mingyu hyung

 **seoksmile** : i'm sure he'll feel better when he wakes up. I'll give you updates tomorrow. Goodnight for now!

 **cutewoo** : goodnight

 **TheMostNormalOne** : Goodnight children, sleep well.

 **kwannie** : night night

 

\--

 

**group chat (3 people): dealing with minghao's shit 24/7**

**haoareyou** : guys  
**haoareyou** : fuck  
**haoareyou** : im so in love with mingyu

 **kwonfire** : wtf are you doing up hao  
**kwonfire** : it's 2am and you want to talk about your crush on mingyu??  
**kwonfire** : sigh

 **haoareyou** : i woke up for some reaosn and couldn't go back to sleep and then i looked at mingyu and he is so beautiful like fuck his face when he sleeps it's so peaceful and he looks so ethereal and dammnit his mouth looks so soft and why is his lashes so long and it's so nice zleeping nexr to him becuase his body is so soft

 **aphrodite** : minghao's inner gay crisis at 2am  
**aphrodite** : well, i'm not surprised

 **haoareyou** : i'm just sp emotional because when i look at him i feel my heart swell in my chest like it's expanding and it's kidna scary but really nice at the same time and i'm so sad cause hes not mine and will never be

 **kwonfire** : lad  
**kwonfire** : what makes you say that

 **haoareyou** : hes in love with wonwoo  
**haoareyou** : duh  
**haoareyou** : its so painfully obviousy

 **aphrodite** : well  
**aphrodite** : you don't know that for sure

 **haoareyou** : ye i do  
**haoareyou** : he hasnt said it directly, but hes my bff  
**haoareyou** : i jnow him

 **aphrodite** : yeah but at the same time  
**aphrodite** : i think you should ask him  
**aphrodite** : or maybe confess

 **haoareyou** : why tf aree you talking about confessing i could never

 **aphrodite** : if we assume this: mingyu's i love with wonwoo and nothing can't change that. You're in love with mingyu and nothing will change that. Kinda problematic, right?  
**aphrodite** : yes, and that's why i think you should confess. even if you're right, if mingyu likes wonwoo, you will at least not have to carry that secret on your shoulders anymore.  
**aphrodite** : it won't really fix what you're feeling, but i think it would give you a little closure at least

 **haoareyou** : ok that sounds kinda logical but what if he gets weirded out and doesnt want to hang out with me anymore  
**haoareyou** : what do i do then

 **aphrodite** : the possibility is there, but quite frankly i don't think mingyu would do that. he has a big heart and his friends means so much to him, so i don't think he would let it become that way.

 **kwonfire** : ...damn  
**kwonfire** : where were you when i was going through my 'pining after seokmin' phase

 **aphrodite** : i literally gave you advice and lectures all the time you dumbass

 **haoareyou** : wow jun  
**haoareyou** : i didn't know you were some relationship expert

 **aphrodite** : the more you know \\_(ツ)_/¯

 **kwonfire** : yeah anyways i agree with junhui  
**kwonfire** : i think it's gonna hurt more just keeping it inside and not telling him, ever

 **haoareyou** : hmm ill think about it  
**haoareyou** : thanks m8s  
**haoareyou** : youre really two reliable bros

 **kwonfire** : ik (;  
**kwonfire** : jokes aside, i really do hope this gets a little easier for you  
**kwonfire** : hate to see you suffer

 **aphrodite** : yeah, me too

 **haoareyou** : donut worry  
**haoareyou** : im gonna be finr  
**haoareyou** : im going to bed now i gotta take care of mingyu in the morning so that he feels bette  
**haoareyou** : goodnyght

 **kwonfire** : night!

 **aphrodite** : sleep well~

 

\--

 

 **jihoon** @nextgeniusproducer  
I just watched la la land for the first time today. all I can say is: wow

 **jihoon** @nextgeniusproducer  
I'm not particularly fond of romance movies but jun dragged me to the cinemas to see this and I'm glad that he did

 **jihoon** @nextgeniusproducer  
the movie was really good, I think it portrayed very realistically the sorrows and joys of being a performer/artist

 **jihoon** @nextgeniusproducer  
the romance wasn't crap and forced either; it was special in that way girl-meets-boy-insta-love can't relate to

 **jihoon** @nextgeniusproducer  
here comes the music guys: it's absolutely amazing

 **jihoon** @nextgeniusproducer  
as a aspiring musician myself, I really appreciate the movie as the musical it is

 **jihoon** @nextgeniusproducer  
the music is so beautifully composed, and I love how the instruments blends together perfectly and how the songs can shift from calm to pacey

 **jihoon** @nextgeniusproducer  
don't even get me started on The Fools Who Dream! it might be possible that I started crying during that song.

 **jihoon** @nextgeniusproducer  
City of Stars is another masterpiece from the movie.

 **prince of china** @junmeme  
@nextgeniusproducer you might as well name yourself 'la la land enthusiast"

 **la la land enthusiast** @nextgeniusproducer  
@junmeme excellent idea, Junhui.

 **prince of china** @junmeme  
@nextgeniusproducer now pls go to bed it's 3am

 **la la land** @nextgeniusproducer  
@junmeme hmm, we'll see, I might as well listen to the soundtrack one more time....

 

\--

 

**group chat (13 people): kim mingyu supporters**

**mingew** : hey guys  
**mingew** : i'm back

 **dinorawr** : hyung!!

 **kwannie** : how are you doing??

 **mingew** : i'm still very sad  
**mingew** : but i'm better than last night  
**mingew** : minghao and seokmin helped me a lot

 **dogsgivemylifemeaning** : thank god you're okay

 **TheMostNormalOne** : We were so worried!

 **kwonfire** : mingyu sweetie i'm so sorry an ugly ass bitch would ever say that to you

 **mingew** : don't worry guys. i've got you, after all <4  
**mingew** : it's gonna take a while, but i'm gonna get over this  
**mingew** : and also A+ use of memes soonyoung

 **kwonfire** : always at your service (;

 **TheMostNormalOne** : Tell us if you need anything, okay?

 **mingew** : okay, thanks hyung

 **dinorawr** : i'm glad you're feeling better hyung!!

 **mingew** : i'm glad too channie  
**mingew** : but anyways i'm gonna go to my classes now  
**mingew** : have a nice day everyone!

jihoon: right back at you, Mingyu

 **TheMostNormalOne** : Take care. <3

 

\--

 

 **savage bih** @haohao  
fuck i'm really gonna do it qkjzhsjka here we go

 

\--

 

**private chat with mingew**

**haoareyou** : hey  
**haoareyou** : oh fuck

 **mingew** : hey hao  
**mingew** : are you okay?

 **haoareyou** : yup i'm totally finw  
**haoareyou** : anyways  
**haoareyou** : i need to do something  
**haoareyou** : [would_you_be_so_kind.mp3]  
**haoareyou** : listen to it please

 **mingew** : ....okay?  
**mingew** : you're not making so much sense right now but oh well i'll listen to it  
**mingew** : okay now i've listened it's a nice song but what was she singing?

 **haoareyou** : uhm  
**haoareyou** : "would you be so kind  
**haoareyou** : as to fall in love with me, you see, i'm trying  
**haoareyou** : i know you know that i like you but that's not enough  
**haoareyou** : so if you will, please fall in love"

 **mingew** : ?

 **haoareyou** : i know you don't feel the same  
**haoareyou** : that you _can't_ feel the same  
**haoareyou** : i've accepted that  
**haoareyou** : i'm just sorry if this makes you feel weird or if our friendship doesn't feel the same after this  
**haoareyou** : i just. needed to tell you  
**haoareyou** : since you're my best friend and i don't wanna lie to you anymore  
**haoareyou** : i'm sorry

 **mingew** : are you... Are you confessing to me?

 **haoareyou** : yes?? Obviously??

 **mingew** : wow

 **haoareyou** : ?? Wow how??  
**haoareyou** : 'wow my bff is in love with me and i'm so freaked out' or 'wow my bff is in love with me and i'm okay with that'??

 **mingew** : wow as in 'wow i'm happy'

 **haoareyou** : why would you be happy??

 **mingew** : maybe because i like you too?

 **haoareyou** : what?  
**haoareyou** : don't be a dick, mingyu  
**haoareyou** : this is not nice

 **mingew** : what are you saying?? that i'm just joking??  
**mingew** : i'm dead serious, minghao

 **haoareyou** : nope  
**haoareyou** : you can't be  
**haoareyou** : you're in love with wonwoo

 **mingew** :  
**mingew** : oh  
**mingew** : i understand you're confused  
**mingew** : i'm still so confused  
**mingew** : but i think i have some explaining to do  
**mingew** : uh i don't want to do this conversation over text, can we meet up??

 **haoareyou** : oh  
**haoareyou** : uhm okay  
**haoareyou** : sure  
**haoareyou** : i'm going back to our dorm  
**haoareyou** : just wait a little  
**haoareyou** : also you're making zero sense right now

 **mingew** : ik  
**mingew** : sorry /:  
**mingew** : i promise, it'll make at least a little sense once i explain

 

\--

 

**private chat with mingew**

**haoareyou** : uhM i still don't believe that just happened  
**haoareyou** : kim mingyu, liking me back?  
**haoareyou** : what are the ODDS

 **mingew** : you better believe it  
**mingew** : now that i've finally figured out my feelings  
**mingew** : i just know that i like you. a lot. and that i want to call you my boyfriend

 **haoareyou** : call me your bf  
**haoareyou** : i'd sob

 **mingew** : wow you're a real softie

 **haoareyou** : i've been pining for a long time ok

 **mingew** : true  
**mingew** : hey, boyfriend...

 **haoareyou** : yeshdjfk  
**haoareyou** : but for real...  
**haoareyou** : this is not a joke? You really DO like me back?

 **mingew** : ofc hao  
**mingew** : i'd never joke about this  
**mingew** : you know that

 **haoareyou** : yeah  
**haoareyou** : i do  
**haoareyou** : also you're an amazing kisser 11/10

 **mingew** : you think so?  
**mingew** : wanna get another piece of this? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **haoareyou** : i meant *you're an okay kisser 4/10

 **mingew** : WHY DO YOU HURT ME LIKE THIS

 **haoareyou** : you like it

 **mingew** : ....  
**mingew** : maybe

 **haoareyou** : [rihannawinkingmeme.gif]

 **mingew** : i'm so happy i'm stuck with your weird ass <4

 **haoareyou** : the feeling is mutual <4

 

\--

 

**private chat with cutewoo**

**mingew** : hey wonwoo!

 **cutewoo** : hi mingyu!  
**cutewoo** : how are you feeling?

 **mingew** : i'm still smad at my parents  
**mingew** : but i'm happy too!

 **cutewoo** : ?  
**cutewoo** : what for?

 **mingew** : that's what I wanted to talk about, actually haha

 **cutewoo** : what a coincident haha  
**cutewoo** : I wanted to talk to you about something too!

 **mingew** : wow really?  
**mingew** : we're goals :D

 **cutewoo** : true  
**cutewoo** : uhm you can go first if you want

 **mingew** : okay!!  
**mingew** : so i'm starting this off with telling you I had a crush on you since last year in high school  
**mingew** : wow that was awkward but anyways  
**mingew** : it's understandable, 18 year old mingyu was swept off his feet by your cool and handsome exterior but warm and happy smile  
**mingew** : i was really happy we ended up at the same college, because that way i could keep being your close friend.  
**mingew** : i was so obsessed with you, i didn't take in the new people when i started college.  
**mingew** : i didn't care about everyone else, i only saw you  
**mingew** : then i met minghao, and we became best friends after living together for a while  
**mingew** : minghao, seokmin and i didn't know each other before we were assigned roommates. it's quite amazing, really, how quick we became good friends, all three of us.  
**mingew** : What's even more amazing is that we were friends with some of the guys in our friendship group before college, and that we became one big, happy mess of friends together  
**mingew** : i was and still am so grateful for our friends, that i love them and that they all love me back  
**mingew** : i think it's really hard and precious to find something like that, no less with 13 people!  
**mingew** : and yeah, i think i was so content with how things were; me liking you but not doing anything about it, our friends being goofy and funny and lame, that i never really thought or felt new things  
**mingew** : i was so stuck in this routine i've had for years now, that i never stopped to think about my actual feelings  
**mingew** : when i came out to my parents (yesterday), they asked me, "have someone turned you like this? Are you together with someone?" they're assholes i know)  
**mingew** : and i thought i had the right face pictured in my mind, that i instantly thought of you, but i was surprised to realise that it wasn't you  
**mingew** : it was minghao's face  
**mingew** : i've been so blind for my feelings all this time, going by this comfortable "routine", that i had never realised i actually liked minghao  
**mingew** : and i do like him. So much. And i have liked him, for so long  
**mingew** : this might seem like a random thing to tell you, but i'm telling you this since i felt so relieved figuring my feelings out, that i wanted to share that with my best friend (you!)  
**mingew** : it's also (mostly actually) that i don't want this to kept being a secret. I want to be open with you, and not hide things anymore from you. I thought it'll be fair, since you're always so honest and kind with me.

 **cutewoo** : I'm not sure how to respond to this.

 **mingew** : it's okay!! i understand if it's awkward now, even though i wished it wouldn't ):  
**mingew** : what do you think, though? Is this surprising, or weird, or okay? please let me know

 **cutewoo** : it's okay, mingyu-yah. I'm happy for you.

 **mingew** : really???

 **cutewoo** : really  
**cutewoo** : have you told Minghao you feel this way towards him?

 **mingew** : yep!!  
**mingew** : guess what hyung!  
**mingew** : he likes me too :D  
**mingew** : since my thing is done now, what was it you wanted to tell me?

 **cutewoo** : right  
**cutewoo** : it was nothing.

 **mingew** : ...you sure?

 **cutewoo** : yeah.  
**cutewoo** : we can talk about it some other day

 **mingew** : oh, okay...

 **cutewoo** : i need to go now  
**cutewoo** : we'll talk again soon, okay?

 **mingew** : sure!!  
**mingew** : thanks for always being so understanding <4

 **cutewoo** : no problem.  
**cutewoo** : bye

 **mingew** : bye hyung!!

 

\--

 

**group chat (13 people): kim mingyu supporters**

**haoareyou** : yo  
**haoareyou** : guess what bitches  
**haoareyou** : this hoe isn't a single hoe anymore [sun glass emoji]

 **kwannie** : lmaoo sure  
**kwannie** : who'd be willing to put up with your savage, skinny ass

 **mingew** : *raises hand*

 **aphrodite** : ommgg  
**aphrodite** : pls tell me you're together  
**aphrodite** : i've been lowkey shipping you for a while

_junhui changed his name to gyuhao shipper_

**dogsgivemylifemeaning** : wait what's happening

 **mingew** : drumroll, please

 **kwonfire** : *drumrolls*

 **haoareyou** : after a lot of talking, me and mingyu have sorted out some feelings and are now boyfriends!

 **spawnofsatan** : i'm happy for you two!

 **dinorawr** : hyungs!! i'm happy for you as well!!

 **jihoon** : sigh  
**jihoon** : another couple in our friendship group  
**jihoon** : will it ever stop

 **gyuhao shipper** : jihoonie  
**gyuhao shipper** : be supportive!!

 **jihoon** : yeah yeah you two do know i'm kidding right (kinda)? I'm really happy for your sake.

 **mingew** : we know jihoon hyung! (:

 **spawnofsatan** : lmao we're all taking this so calm  
**spawnofsatan** : probs because everyone's tired of screaming

 **kwonfire** : i'll never get tired of screaming tho  
**kwonfire** : like this  
**kwonfire** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

 **dogsgivemylifemeaning** : well, i wanna wish you good luck for this relationship! I know you're happy together and hopefully will in the future too (:

 **haoareyou** : thanks cheol! That's nice of you to say

 **dogsgivemylifemeaning** : i'm always nice, except for when i'm naughty (;

 **kwonfire** : jisoo pls stop him

 **TheMostNormalOne** : Trust me, I'm gonna.  
**TheMostNormalOne** : Seungcheol, please stop that immediately. Or else....  
**TheMostNormalOne** : We aren't gonna buy that ice cream you've been craving lately.

 **dogsgivemylifemeaning** : sjakajdj joSH WHY WOULD YOU USE THIS AGAINST ME  
**dogsgivemylifemeaning** : YOU KNOW I LOVE BEN & JERRYS

 **spawnofsatan** : lmaoo shua threatening cheol

 **kwannie** : well this is entertaining

 **TheMostNormalOne** : That's the beauty of relationships, baby (;

 **kwannie** : what, knowing your partners weakness and using it against them...?

 **TheMostNormalOne** : Yep.

 **gyuhao shipper** : i'm snorting

 **haoareyou** : the spotlight went from us to you in 0.2 seconds

 **mingew** : true that

 **kwonfire** : ah, friendship at it's finest

 **dinorawr** : :D

 

\--

**private chat with kwonfire**

**jwonwoo** : soonyoung  
**jwonwoo** : what are you up to  
**jwonwoo** : where are you

 **kwonfire** : not much my friend  
**kwonfire** : i'm at the dance studio right now  
**kwonfire** : what up?

 **jwonwoo** : did you know that it actually was mingyu who changed my name to cutewoo? h ah

 **kwonfire** : are you okay wonwoo?

 **jwonwoo** :i just. need someone to talk to

 **kwonfire** : did something happen??

 **jwonwoo** : yeah  
**jwonwoo** : feelings

 **kwonfire** : i'll be at the dorm in ten

 **jwonwoo** : ok  
**jwonwoo** : thanks, soon

 **kwonfire** : shh that's what friends are for

 

\--

 

 **myunghoe (;** @haohao  
dudes being dudes, playing video games and making out [mingyustepupyourgame.jpg]

 **mingooo** @k_mingyu  
@haohao nothing homosexual going on here, just two bros hanging out [meandhaoselfie.jpg]

 **minnie** @horsewhisperer  
@haohao @k_mingyu stop with the bro things, that's my and soonyoung's thing!

 **myunghoe (;** @haohao  
*produce 101's voice* never

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this fanfic since i absolutely loved writing it (: leave a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> also: today is my first anniversary with seventeen!! i love these boys so much and i'll keep supporting them no matter what<3


End file.
